The Black Raven and the Demon Kid
by Devil's-Butterfly-Maid
Summary: [Plot changed of The Black Rav.] The mysterious 'Black Raven' is a well-known demon hunter clad in black. His identity is unknown by others. He is hunting down a demon with sunshine hair called the 'Demon Kid'. They clash until they knock off each other's masks and see their real faces. A strange connection is formed when eyes meet…SasuNaruSasu, AU. Yaoi/Lem, Mpreg? Full Sum In!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **_The mysterious 'Black Raven' is a well-known demon hunter clad in black. His identity is unknown by others. He is hunting down a demon with sunshine hair called 'Demon Kid'. They clash until they knock off each other's masks and see their real faces. A strange connection is formed when eyes meet. Naruto, known as the 'Demon Kid', is just trying to find someone dear to him; his twin brother Menma. Sasuke, the 'Black Raven' is bent on purging every demon he comes across. But since this peculiar bond was formed between the two, what will they do, once a confused Sasuke finds that he entirely lost his resolve to kill Naruto? _

**Pairing(s): **Naruto x Sasuke/Sasuke x Naruto there MIGHT be mention of others.

**Warning: **Yaoi, lemons in future chapters, possible Mpreg? Slight OOCness, maybe… Don't like don't read.

**A/N: **So yeah this is going to be the plot change of my original Naruto story called 'The Black Raven'… I can't help it that I get new ideas XD! I just decided to change it as I got this idea by having to do a project in my Art class. So sorry if readers of that story liked of where it was going, but I like this plot way better ^-^. I posted this as a new story instead of replacing the chapter on The Black Raven story so it would get noticed. I'll soon delete The Black Raven, a bit after this is up.

Also Naruto is a Kitsune with fox like ears and just two tails like in my original 'Black Raven' story. His fur is a red-orange color as well. He wears a white mask but I'm not sure what it should look like, so I'll leave it up to you readers' imaginations! He is called 'Demon Kid' by others because they believe he is somehow malevolent, so they dubbed him for it.

I will use Japanese names for demons, i.e. Kitsune means '_fox spirit'_ and say for a raven demon I will use the Japanese term of that instead of saying raven demon. And when I do use the terms I will put a star on it for example: Kitsune*, to tell at the end of the chapter of what it means, alright? I won't do that for Kitsune as you already know what it is ;). Feel free to correct me if those Japanese terms are wrong, I apologize if they are even though I looked it up to see how it was in Japanese. I will not put the word '_Yokai_' (demon in Jap.) for just saying 'demon'… I will only do that when it's for a specific demon.

Please enjoy the first chapter of this story, I hope!

* * *

**The Black Raven and the Demon Kid**

_Chapter One_

Sasuke was chasing after a bolting demon. He had a sword in each hand, determined to exterminate the demon that was now leaping up into the trees. The demon had sharp canines, brown hair, and under his dark eyes with slitted pupils, were what looked like upside down red triangular marks going down his tanned cheeks. Sasuke figured he was a Ōkami Yokai* by his feral like appearance.

Sasuke felt his lips curl into a smirk behind his black raven mask. His whole outfit was nothing but black. The reason was so he could blend into the night better as he chose to hunt down demons then, but he would occasionally get one or a few in the daylight. The time it was now was only eleven o'clock.

The dark haired man, kept his onyx orbs on the demon, as it leapt from branch to branch on all fours. Sasuke put his one sword into his other hand to fish out a throwing dagger with his now free one. He threw once he thought it was the right time.

"Gah," he heard the demon cry out in pain. The dagger had pierced his shoulder pinning him to a tree.

Sasuke dashed and vaulted up on the tree that the Ōkami Yokai was at. The demon was about to pull the accursed dagger from his shoulder by his hand but it was quickly pierced by yet another dagger as Sasuke hastily ran up to him, grabbed onto his wrist with a strong grip. He plunged the knife into the palm of the demon's hand once it was against the bark of the tree.

"Agh, shit!" The Ōkami Yokai cursed. He started to struggle, but it only sent more pain shooting through his shoulder and hand.

_Dammit, I can't die yet! _The demon thought. He had tried to bring up his other clawed hand with the pinned shoulder, but it was grabbed and held down.

The onyx eyed young man then pressed his sword against the demon's throat.

Sasuke saw the Ōkami Yokai snarl at him, baring sharp fangs.

"You're the Black Raven aren't you?" The demon spoke with a sneer.

The said man brought the blade dangerously closer to the demon's throat, "I am. Do you have a name demon?"

"Tch," the demon snorted cynically, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Well Kiba," Sasuke spat out his name, "you're about to die…"

With that Sasuke raised his other arm, sword ready to strike the final blow.

"NO, KIBA!" Sasuke heard another voice ring out desperately. He whipped his head around to find the source of the voice but didn't see anything other than more trees.

What?

Sasuke heard branches break and snap from above. Once he looked up all he saw was the bottom of black shoes hurdling at his face. His mask took the force as he fell hard onto his back.

"Naruto, boy I'm glad to see you!" He heard Kiba say.

"And I'm glad I found you before it were too late. Here let me get these out…" He supposed that was the demon savior's voice.

Sasuke was clutching his face running his fingers over his mask to make sure there was no damage. He disdainfully felt cracks but luckily his mask did not break. He got up while hearing Kiba's suppressed groans of pain as Naruto carefully, but swiftly got the daggers out.

"Ugh, thanks, dude." Kiba said appreciatively.

The Black Raven raised his eyes to view this Naruto that prevented him from killing the Ōkami Yokai, Kiba Inuzuka. He felt his eyes widen in surprise. It was the demon that was on the top of his list to kill. The description of this demon, which he was told about, was exact. He had sunshine wild hair; a long red coat that almost touched the ground that supposedly hid his tails, and a white mask that concealed his identity. Fox-like ears protruded from his head as well.

Sasuke was after this demon for reasons, one, he was a demon and two, he had heard that he had stolen from villages and scared the locals. This Naruto had a high bounty on his head and Sasuke was hoping he would soon come face to face with him. Now it was happening.

"You," the blonde spoke, "why were you trying to kill my friend, huh?"

Kiba gasped, "That's the Black Raven, haven't you heard of him? He's a great demon hunter."

"Oh," Naruto just stared at the young man known as the Black Raven who was being still as can be.

"Uh, Naruto we should go, I don't know if we have a chance against him." Kiba stepped up beside Naruto.

"Humph," Naruto scoffed, "like hell I'm gonna go! He tried to kill you Kiba, he needs to pay!"

Kiba sighed knowing Naruto's stubbornness. He crouched in a fighting stance.

"Fine, but I'm going to fight with you." He said.

Naruto turned his head to Kiba, "No, you're hurt, you should leave without me. I can take this guy."

"Naruto…" Kiba hesitated.

"Kiba, please go."

Kiba, after a moment of pause, nodded and was gone within a minute.

The white masked blonde focused his gaze upon the person who hurt his friend. The man was currently crouching, ebony hair spiked out in the back as Naruto noticed that the mask he wore had very faint cracks etched in it.

Sasuke readied his swords as he started into those deep blue eyes that peeked through that white mask. He watched as Naruto brought up his hands and showed his sharp fingernails to his opponent.

"Maybe we should fight somewhere where we both have room," Sasuke suggested.

Naruto nodded.

Naruto simply stepped off as Sasuke did a back flip. They both landed on their feet, stirring up dust. Then the two walked to a clearing, the trees seemingly formed a circle around the duo.

The raven masked man went to one end while Naruto went to the other, both turning to face each other. They got into fighting stances.

"I've never heard of you… You're called Black Raven, huh?" Naruto spoke.

"Mph," Sasuke chuckled darkly, "Yes I am. I know you, Demon Kid. You have quite the high bounty on your head for stealing and frightening villagers."

"I stole because I had to! And I didn't intentionally scare anybody!" Naruto defended himself.

"Whatever," Sasuke rolled his eyes getting annoyed, "Let's get on with our fight."

That's when they charged at each other. Sasuke's swords dragging into the dirt as Naruto's claws were ready to slash. They got closer and closer to one another.

Naruto let out a war cry, Sasuke readied his swords.

Claws jarred against steel when Sasuke swung down at Naruto, who had swiftly blocked it. Sasuke was shocked to see the blonde move so fast. Naruto jumped backwards away from the dark haired man.

They went at each other again, Sasuke drawing back both his arms for a power attack. Naruto just dashed planning to act he was going to do the same move, but was actually going to do something different.

Once Naruto guessed the man was going to swing both his swords at him, he jumped up. He heard a tear of his long jacket, but ignored that and kicked the heel of his foot onto Sasuke's back.

"Ugh," he heard Sasuke land face first on the ground.

Naruto spun around; he noted that his jacket had been sliced by that man's swords, exposing his two moving tails.

Sasuke got up as soon as he could, his mask even more cracked than it already was. Some pieces broke off showing a portion of his chin. He turned to face his opponent once again.

"Hah, looks like I broke that mask of yours more," Naruto mocked.

Sasuke seethed at this, he did not like to be teased.

"Damn demon," he then dashed for the also masked blonde.

At that moment everything seemed to go into slow motion. The two ran towards each other, each hoping to end and win this fight.

Sasuke went to slice off Naruto's head as he went to tear at his face.

Naruto immediately went to dodge, but he kept his hand outstretched to get Sasuke's face.

The tip of the sword scraped against the side of Naruto's white mask, while his claws also making contact with Sasuke's.

They both ended up having their masks removed, showing their true identities. Neither of them could move as their masks met the ground, Naruto saw the man's ebony colored hair, long bangs at the side of his face, going well with his pale skin.

Sasuke observed the blondes features as well, his wild spiky hair, tanned skin, whisker like marks trailing across his cheeks then his obsidian orbs met with cerulean ones.

That's when both felt something tug deep within them. Not either of the two spoke or uttered a word. They were both vexed at the situation; they kept staring at each other's eyes in silence.

* * *

***Ōkami Yokai - _wolf demon _**

**Sorry ending it there! Yep, their complex bond was formed right there! Thanks for reading XD! I hope you guys liked it so far. I'm not good with fighting scenes, so sorry if that sucked.**

**My twin sister, **_**Flourish-Floret**_**, checked over this and added some stuff here and there for me, so credit to her. You should totally try and read her NaruSasu/SasuNaru stories! She's a great writer, she's way better than me I say ^^.**

**If you liked this, you readers should check out my story called '****Disguise****' and support me on that if you want, I guess.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Summary: **_The mysterious 'Black Raven' is a well-known demon hunter clad in black. His identity is unknown by others. He is hunting down a demon with sunshine hair called 'Demon Kid'. They clash until they knock off each other's masks and see their real faces. A strange connection is formed when eyes meet. Naruto, known as the 'Demon Kid', is just trying to find someone dear to him; his twin brother Menma. Sasuke, the 'Black Raven' is bent on purging every demon he comes across. But since this peculiar bond was formed between the two, what will they do, once a confused Sasuke finds that he entirely lost his resolve to kill Naruto?_

**A/N:** Thanks for those who favorite and followed this story ^^! But I'd appreciate reviews though, but I can't force you readers to review… I just want to know what you guys think, but no flames please, that's all I ask. You don't have to point out the grammar though as I know it's not that good but I'm trying to do better :D!

I will delete the original story of _The Black Raven__. _

Also if you readers like this you should check out my other Naruto story, _Disguise_. It's SasuNaru/NaruSasu pairing of course ;3, so check it out (if you haven't already) and see if it interests you, if not that's alright.

Hope you readers like this second chapter; I hope there won't be any disappointments!

**Warning: **Some tension in this chapter that's all I'm going to say ;). I apologize if this feels rushed and such, but they made a bond so yeah. Bonds are complicated and amazing like that ;3, hehe. If this chapter is that bad I will revise it here and there, I guess...alright?

* * *

**The Black Raven and the Demon Kid**

_Chapter Two_

Sasuke just stared at the blonde demon; keeping his eyes locked with Naruto's. He felt so confused right now. His resolve to finish Naruto off completely left him as if his strong hate to kill every demon he crossed with wasn't powerful like he had presumed it was.

_What... what is this? Is this some trick, magic, a spell perhaps?_

But somehow he felt that wasn't it. Sasuke couldn't grasp what was happening, well what had happened.

"This… is strange…" the sunshine blonde spoke in a low voice, he couldn't make of what occurred either.

"Tch, ya think?" Sasuke smirked or sneered, Naruto wasn't sure which one it was.

"I don't feel like fighting you anymore." Naruto casted his head down, his two tails resting on the cool ground around his legs. He had meant each word he had just said.

Sasuke watched Naruto, positioning himself with one leg straight out with the other knee upwards to rest his arm on. He glanced up at the dark sky, stars gleaming, and the crescent moon illuminating the darkness somewhat.

"I don't either," he whispered.

The wind blew, but the air felt good against their heated skin from fighting. Naruto's fox ears twitched once Sasuke spoke, he heard his words.

Naruto's blue orbs rose to observe the demon hunter. His breath caught in his throat, his heart beginning to beat in his chest a bit faster than it already was. The young man Sasuke looked so… gorgeous… handsome… with the moonlight kissing; shinning on his alabaster white skin. Naruto gulped having to hold back from trudging up to the man to get his better fill on his natural splendor.

Sasuke felt like he was being gawked at, so his eyes flitted toward the Kitsune with his head still raised to the sky. He figured the blonde must've have noticed this as he jumped and quickly turned his head to the side. Sasuke shut his eyes for a second, letting a snicker resound against the silence.

"Mm," he heard Naruto mumble in embarrassment.

Naruto crossed his arms and wriggled from side to side out of being laughed at. A blush adorned his whisker marked cheeks. He doubted that Sasuke would see this being about ten to thirteen feet away from each other plus it being night time.

"So… uh what's your name?" Naruto blurted the question that was floating in his head, wanting to know. "You already know my name, right?"

Sasuke nodded, "I know your name is Naruto as the Kiba Inuzuka revealed when you rescued him from me. My name… is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke," Naruto tested his name on his tongue.

The black haired man felt a bit of shock hearing the blonde speak his name. He oddly liked how he said it too. Sasuke wanted to punch himself for associating with a demon. A demon! He loathed every demon, whatever had happened once his onyx eyes connected with the Kitsune's, was messing with what he held and felt!

Sasuke shook off the astonishment and spoke, "What's your last name?"

"Uzamaki," Naruto replied. "Hm, so you're known as the Black Raven, eh?"

"Yeah,"

"Why do you hate us demons so much?"

The question rang out throughout the night, stillness ensued in Sasuke. Naruto saw his fist clench and antagonism take over his features. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as if to calm him down.

"I-I don't want to talk about it, period." He said through gritted teeth.

Naruto felt saddened he had made Sasuke angry by his inquiry.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke… I didn't mean to upset you."

Sasuke huffed out air, whipping his head to the left, focusing his gaze on ground.

"No, it is fine…" he said then snorted. "Heh, this is so damn ludicrous."

"What is?" Naruto was perplexed. Was he meaning about their situation?

"This," Sasuke snapped, motioning his hand to the blonde. "This human to demon conversation, is so… bizarre! I _hate _demons, every one of them! What did you do?!"

The blonde's mouth was agape in hurt. He was basically accusing him of being the one who was the reason for all of this, which it might have been his doing, but it wasn't deliberate. The dark haired man's mood had gone from adequate to wrath within seconds! Was it Naruto's question of why Sasuke disliked demons so much herald to this?

Sasuke got to his feet, dusting off his black attire. Naruto mimicked him but instead of dusting himself off, he stood there. He hardened his sea blue eyes at Sasuke.

"Listen, I apologize that I made you angry about my question, alright?!" His voice pitched, getting moody as well from the demon hunter's attitude. Sasuke had said it was fine, so why was he acting he had a bug up his ass?!

Tension rose between the two, they stared each other down with hard gazes. Naruto couldn't get this man. His double tails began to flail wildly from the atmosphere between them.

"Argh," Sasuke spun around, ready to stomp off. He was getting more furious.

Naruto saw this then shouted, "Wait, Sasuke!"

He dashed up to the said man, raising his hand to grab the man's shoulder even though he knew it was a bad idea to do so.

Sasuke heard Naruto's heavy footsteps run up behind him, he quickly turned around and swatted his hand away.

"Stop," Sasuke brows furrowed in annoyance, "quit acting as if we've known each other for ages rather than about an hour!"

Naruto stepped back, mentally agreeing that he was acting as if he has known Sasuke for more than a day.

"Look I don't want to fight again," Naruto spoke in a light tone, trying to ease off the strain between them. "I know that this _bond…"_

"Bond," Sasuke breathed out that word. The tension seemed to dissipate almost entirely. "So what you mean or what you're trying to say is that when our eyes made contact, we formed some sort of 'bond'? Is that why we don't want to fight anymore?"

Sasuke saw Naruto nod. Naruto was a bit surprised that he had predicted what he was about to say.

"Well, what kind of bond do you think we made?" Sasuke asked with a quirked brow.

_Man, he changes moods awfully fast, _Naruto thought on a side note. _But his question as to what kind of bond we made, I don't think he'll like my assumption._

"Are you going to answer?" Sasuke was getting impatient.

He saw Naruto's face fall, signaling that what his answer is going be, was not something he was going to like. He let out a sigh.

"Just tell me."

Naruto fiddled with his fingers, debating whether he should actually voice out his thoughts right now or not. He summoned up his courage after a hurry up and tell me look from the Uchiha. Naruot inhaled some fresh air.

"I… I think I marked you as my mate? Possibly…"

Sasuke's dark orbs widen at the revelation.

"Marked me as y-your mate?!"

Naruto smiled anxiously, showing pointed canines.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in contemplation at this.

He, Sasuke Uchiha, the Black Raven, a great demon hunter, was marked by a Kitsune to be his mate.

* * *

**Alright hope you enjoyed, please R&R! I hope this wasn't lame :/ so sorry if it was and if it did feel rushed and whatnot but hey my story ;P.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Full Summary:**_ The mysterious 'Black Raven' is a well-known demon hunter clad in black. His identity is unknown by others. He is hunting down a demon with sunshine hair called 'Demon Kid'. They clash until they knock off each other's masks and see their real faces. A strange connection is formed when eyes meet. Naruto, known as the 'Demon Kid', is just trying to find someone dear to him; his twin brother Menma. Sasuke, the 'Black Raven' is bent on purging every demon he comes across. But since this peculiar bond was formed between the two, what will they do, once a confused Sasuke finds that he entirely lost his resolve to kill Naruto?_

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for the follows and favs! Makes me happy that there's people who are willing to give this story a try ^^! And remember Sasuke and Naruto's bond and marking to be mates is pretty complex. So they feel close as if they were actually friends I suppose or something similar to that… Sorry I have difficulty explaining things… I hope you get the gist of it at least of what I'm trying to say.

**Warning: **This chapter is, I guess, a bit fast paced, maybe a bit confusing as well… hope that's alright! If there is any confusion _do not_ be afraid to PM or review a question about whatever you're confused about, alright? I'll try to sort it out the best way I can in the next chapter or answer you in a PM if you message me . The romance will start between Sasuke & Naruto when I feel it's the right time, please be patient for it!

* * *

**The Black Raven and the Demon Kid**

_Chapter Three_

"Are you sure?" Sasuke stared into the blue orbs of the anxious grinning Kitsune.

"That's what I assume, yes," Naruto answered. "I mean I don't know any other explanation for this… ya know, not wanting to fight anymore and all."

Sasuke groaned while running a gloved hand through his locks. _Great, just great… I can't believe this is happening! Why, me a complete human, being marked by a damn demon?! Shouldn't it be a demon marking another demon?!_

Naruto saw the displeasure at this revelation of being marked written on Sasuke's face. He felt his face fall into a frown. This was a bad time for this to happen. He was searching for someone, his twin brother Menma. Menma had been taken by either another demon against his will or by demon trackers. The blonde just hoped that his brother was still alive. He was not, under any circumstances; let anything prevent him from finding his precious sibling. Menma has been gone for weeks, almost a whole month now! He couldn't let this mate bond brush his quest aside!

"Look maybe we should figure this whole mark thing later, alright?" Naruto spoke in haste. "I really need to go find Kiba and get going…"

Naruto was not very knowledgeable about marking another. His god father and teacher, Kyuubi, a powerful Kitsune, had gone somewhere he did not know before Menma's disappearance. He had said he was going with a man named Jiraiya, who was willing to help him with something. Kyuubi hadn't come back since, so he hadn't learned of marking for a mate. Naruto believed Kyuubi was trying to find his parents, who were most likely dead and who were dear friends of Kyuubi. Naruto's parents, Minato and Kushina Uzumaki one day had vanished, while he and his brother were out disguised as humans, exploring a nearby town. They had come back to a wrecked home with blood splatters, a sign of great struggle. They never found their parents bodies. That's when they were forced to leave their home and find Kyuubi who they knew was their god father, to find him if anything happened to Minato and Kushina.

"What? Go where?" Sasuke questioned. What was he going to do about the bounty?

_Well, I guess its fuck that now… seeing as I don't have the will to kill him anymore…_

"I can't explain the whole thing to you; it'd just take up more of my time." Naruto was getting restless; his strong desire to find Menma was filling his being at the thought of him.

Sasuke scoffed at not getting information from his question. He kind of deserved it from not answering Naruto's question earlier.

"What's the rush, huh?"

Naruto shook his head, "I have to go now, Sasuke…"

Sasuke brows knitted together in slight anger at the evasion. This bond thing was really doing something to him. He actually was feeling irritated and wanted to know where the blonde was going. Is this what being marked did to the ones who were bonded together? If someone told him that once he went out hunting for demons and that he was going to get marked by a demon, he would've laughed and walked on.

"You know this bond, you marking me as a mate," Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto who looked ready to go in a rush, "is really meddling with my feelings for demons… or at least you in particular."

The demon hunter crossed his arms with a sigh, what he was going to say next is what he never thought he'd say, ever to a demon.

"I'm going along with you. I'll help with whatever you're trying to do."

_I cannot believe I am saying this!_

Naruto was absolutely dumbfounded by his words. The Black Raven – a damn good demon hunter according to Kiba – was seriously going to help him, a Kitsune! But then again the bond that was formed between them did do something, preventing them from clashing with each other. It seemed to alter their minds of each other he supposed.

"Man this me marking you, really made you care for me or something, huh?" Naruto couldn't help but smirk. "To be honest, I was never taught about being someone's mate, so I don't know what it does with a person's feeling, well our feelings or emotions towards each other."

"You got that right," Sasuke agreed, "But before we leave… I have to go back to my village to visit someone real quick and tell them that I'll be gone for a bit."

"Oh, alright but can you make it quick?" Naruto gave a contrite look, not really wanting to rush Sasuke.

"You can come with me if you want…" he noticed Naruto's face light up, "but you'll need to cover up your ears and tails."

Naruto opened his ripped red jacket, and dug out a black cloak that was folded and placed in a pocket. He threw the black fabric around him, pulling the hood over his head. He scanned the ground in search for his mask; once he found it he picked it up and placed it over his face.

Sasuke felt his sweat drop; Naruto looked very conspicuous and slightly creepy with the white mask peeking beneath the black hood. Luckily there weren't much people out in the village a night time.

"Let's go then." Sasuke announced. The two with Sasuke in the lead began their way towards his village.

* * *

**Agh, X(! I know you readers probably thought I didn't really go anywhere in this chapter, but I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer and there'll be more things in it too! I just got lazy to write more XP! Maybe a little hint of why Sasuke loaths demons so much also might be mentioned in the next chap.?! ;P**

**So please don't be mad and leave a bad review for this very short chapter! Do you guys want some fluff or whatever to start between Naruto and Sasuke too in the next chapter?**

**Well until next time, R&R I guess!?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Full Summary:** _The mysterious 'Black Raven' is a well-known demon hunter clad in black. His identity is unknown by others. He is hunting down a demon with sunshine hair called 'Demon Kid'. They clash until they knock off each other's masks and see their real faces. A strange connection is formed when eyes meet. Naruto, known as the 'Demon Kid', is just trying to find someone dear to him; his twin brother Menma. Sasuke, the 'Black Raven' is bent on purging every demon he comes across. But since this peculiar bond was formed between the two, what will they do, once a confused Sasuke finds that he entirely lost his resolve to kill Naruto?_

**A/N: **I'm so happy with the amount of favs and follows (even though it may not seem much to you guys) I have for this story so far ^^! Thank you all so much XD! I'm honestly trying to make my writing skills better as well ;).

I know I took a long time to update this but I finally got the motivation including time to do it ^^! Please review your thoughts just **no flames** please as I **will not** tolerate them. If someone leaves a bad review it'll be ignored and if a person flames on each of my chapters so far I will block that person…

Well enjoy this chapter and sorry there's no action and may seem boring or dull (which I hope it isn't) in this one so just bear with me as I really can't make my chapters very long. But there may be action in the next one, we'll see .

* * *

**The Black Raven and the Demon Kid**

_Chapter Four_

Naruto trailed closely behind the great demon hunter. Sasuke strode with his back straight and his footfalls were soft. The blonde had noticed that Sasuke left his raven mask behind, so maybe that meant he had other ones? He thought that was most likely, but he had picked up the brutally cracked black guise and stuffed it safely into one of his jacket pockets before leaving the clearing, anyways. He didn't think Sasuke noticed he had retrieved it, but he decided he would give it back later.

He also wondered who Sasuke was going to visit and say fare well to, but he would find out so he didn't see the point in asking. He saw dim lights come into view showing that the human and demon were close to the village. As they got closer Naruto only saw a few villagers out finishing their rounds and heading home. He was thankful for that as he was sure he looked strange since he had his trademark white mask.

Sasuke lead Naruto to a decent sized house.

_Is this Sasuke's home?_

Naruto treaded lightly into the building along with the raven haired hunter.

"It's me, Sasuke," Sasuke shouted as he continued to walk inside, not taking off his shoes. He was only going to be here for a short while. He went down a hallway and stopped to turn to lightly knock on a door. Naruto halted a foot away. He faintly heard what sounded like a bed creak with movement after the hunter had knocked. Naruto wondered if other than Sasuke and whoever he was wanted to see before he left, was living here with them. He didn't pick up any other sounds throughout the house, so maybe not or they were out somewhere late at night.

"Sasuke…" They both heard a deep voice speak in a low yet weak sounding tone.

Sasuke turned the knob and opened the door. He motioned for the cloaked Naruto to follow him into the room. Naruto, with a moment of hesitance, went in with Sasuke. Naruto saw what looked like an older Sasuke but with longer hair tied in a low ponytail and lines under his dark orbs. He was sitting up in his bed, his back hunched. The blonde saw that the man was shirtless as his whole torso and one whole arm along with is other hand was completely bandaged with gauze. The man looked weary and eyed him with suspicion and alert written clearly in his eyes.

"Itachi, brother, it's alright," the raven told him with reassurance. The said man nodded his head in trust of Sasuke's words. "Are you feeling better today?" Sasuke asked as he sat down at the side of the bed.

_So Sasuke has an older brother, huh. He looks a lot like Itachi I'd say. I wonder how badly wounded he got and by what to practically have his whole upper body to be wrapped up…_

Naruto decided to lean against the wall not wanting to disturb Sasuke and Itachi. Why did Sasuke even want him to come in here anyways? He stayed silent.

"Hmph," Itachi smirked with a 'what do you think?' chuckle. "I'm fine, little brother."

Sasuke stared at his older brother then spoke, "Do you need anything?"

"Tch," Itachi rose his bandaged hand and poked Sasuke's pale forehead with two fingers. "Just because I'm injured does not mean I am incapable of providing necessities for myself."

Sasuke groaned in annoyance at Itachi's action, "I know but I don't want you moving around so much. You need to let your wounds heal. I'm glad I hired that pink haired Haruno nurse to come over every day to do stuff for you when I'm not here."

Itachi sighed in reply then gazed at Naruto. "Who's that, Sasuke?" He finally questioned in curiosity.

Sasuke regarded Naruto as well which made the blonde squirm a bit from their stares at him. "His name is Naruto…"

Itachi dark brow lifted as he stared at the demon for a few more seconds before clearing his throat. "I need water." He was going to get up and get the life giving liquid, but his little brother pushed him back down by his shoulders and walked out to get a glass of water. Itachi let out an agitated sigh. He undid his ponytail, his black locks now hung loose over his shoulders. His dark eyes made their way to Naruto again with question in his gaze. "Sasuke never spoke of you… how long have you known each other?"

Naruto wasn't sure how to respond. He opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke came in with Itachi's glass of cold water. "Here you go." He handed the glass to Itachi. Itachi couldn't help but guzzle the fresh liquid. The glass was empty within seconds.

Itachi sighed as his thirst was quenched. "Thanks Sasuke, but I could've got that myself you know." Itachi told his younger brother in slight annoyance. "It's not like I'm paralyzed little brother, you don't need to get everything for me."

Sasuke huffed and turned his head to look at the clock that hung on the wall. "Sakura should be coming any minute."

After the Uchiha had said that a knock reverberated throughout the house. "There she is." With that Sasuke went to let the pink haired nurse in.

The raven trudged through the hallway to the front door. "Come on in Sakura." He welcomed the rosette in and followed her back to Itachi's bedroom.

Once they entered in the older Uchiha's room Sakura spoke, "Hey Itachi you feeling better today?"

Naruto looked at the green eyed and pink haired young girl. He thought she was a beautiful human but she didn't even glance his way as she was focused on Itachi. She went straight up to Itachi and felt his forehead which was a regular routine of hers. She didn't want her patient to end up with a fever so she checked every day just in case.

"I'm doing fine," was Itachi's answer.

Sakura nodded, "I'm going to need to change your bandages here pretty soon. Would you like to eat first before I do that?"

Itachi's stomach rumbled in response to her query. This made Itachi's cheeks turn a light pink. He placed a hand onto his growling stomach and coughed in his other in awkwardness.

"Well that's means I'll begin preparing your favorite dish and then I'll get you cleaned up." The nurse giggled and left the room to go cook.

Sasuke had a brow cocked at his brother but then put on a serious expression. "Itachi, I'm going to be leaving for a while."

"What?"

"I don't know when I'll return but I'll be back soon. I came here to tell you that."

Itachi's facial features showed that he wasn't happy about Sasuke being gone for so long. "Sasuke…"

"Don't worry Itachi; I'm a damn good hunter. I think I can handle myself so don't stress yourself out. You don't need it alright brother?" Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk.

"If I find that you got yourself killed or severely wounded by anything…"

"Itachi," Sasuke cut off his big brother's words, "stop I will be fine. Besides Naruto here is going to be with me and he has my back and I have his."

Naruto stared at the younger raven in surprise. He felt his lips spread in an appreciative grin. _Thanks Sasuke._

Sasuke walked up to his big brother and poked him in the forehead like Itachi had done to him not so long ago. Itachi grumbled under his breath at that action still not happy that his younger brother was going to be leaving.

"Haha," Sasuke chuckled lightly, "well I'm going to set off now. Make sure Sakura gets you whatever you need and if she doesn't for whatever reason, she's gonna have to deal with wrath of me when I get back, got it?"

Naruto moved his legs to trail after along Sasuke but he paused when he heard the older raven call his name. The blonde waited for what Itachi wanted to say.

"Please make sure my little brother comes back safely. I don't want to lose him."

"I promise he'll come back home safe and sound. I won't let harm come to him Itachi. I swear." Naruto spoke in a confident and serious tone. He meant what he said too, he would protect Sasuke because he wanted and felt the need to do so.

Itachi seemed to breathe a relieved sigh and nodded.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were about start their journey together.


End file.
